The Darkness
by JustMe133
Summary: There comes a time in every young spell-masters life that the darkness inside of them surges forward and consumes them, making them do unspeakable things that they wouldn't normally do; their darkest desires rise to the surface of their souls, and they don't have the self-control to not act on them. ONESHOT. BENNY-CENTRIC. Rated T.


**So it dawned on, I don't do very many MBAV stories anymore. I'm gonna try to rectify that, hopefully.  
So here's a little oneshot I did. Hope ya'll like it.**

**No, I don't own MBAV or the characters. I wouldn't have cancelled it if I did.**

…

_There comes a time in every young spell-masters life that the darkness inside of them surges forward and consumes them, making them do unspeakable things that they wouldn't normally do; their darkest desires rise to the surface of their souls, and they don't have the self-control to not act on them._

_This is the story of Benjamin "Benny" Weir, and when the dark side of his powers came forth._

…

Benny tossed and turned in bed as dark images flashed behind his sleeping eyes. Jerking up as though electrocuted, he looked around, his breathing heavy with the dreams he had.

He had dreamed of dark things, of causing pain and suffering to people he thought of as friends.

How could he ever hurt anyone?

What scared him the most though was that he seemed to_ enjoy_ it. Shaking his head, he stumbled out of bed, feeling something surge through him.

What the hell was going on here?

Shrugging off the feeling of oddness that was overcoming him, he got dressed for the day.

…

Grandma was eating toast when her grandson walked into the kitchen.

The toast fell from her fingers as she surveyed him with worry-filled eyes.

There was nothing different about him exactly, but she could tell something was off.

His jeans fit his body just a little better than the baggy ones he usually wore; his shirt was blood red with thin black strips running horizontally across it; he wore a tight black jacket that hugged his arms and sides; when his eyes met hers, she gasped.

The usual light green was much darker today.

"Benny… are you okay?" she asked him, worry lacing her face. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I feel…energized. Like I could do… _anything_." The way he said this sent chills throughout her frail body.

She knew what was happening to him; she had hoped it would wait until she could have the chance to talk to him, to tell him.

But she was too late.

"Be careful today Benny. You're not yourself," is all she said, picking up her toast. Before she could take a bite, he was in her face though.

"I think I'm more myself than I've ever been," he told her, and then he was gone. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

She knew she should warn somebody about what was wrong with him, but she also knew it wouldn't do any good.

There was no stopping him now.

…

Benny felt good.

Really good.

Everything seemed brighter and warmer today than usual.

And he felt _powerful._

Like he could do anything he wanted.

And there were quite a few things he wanted to do.

Smiling a self-satisfied smile, he began to plan.

This was going to be a good day.

He could _feel_ it.

…

Benny felt eyes on him everywhere he went, but there was only one person he was interested in talking to today.

"Ethan," he said as he approached his friend, who turned and smiled at him briefly before it faltered and concern flashed into his dark eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I've never been better," Benny said with a joyous laugh. "I wanted to ask you, would you mind if I came by tonight?"

"No you always come by… usually without asking…"

"I wanted to make sure it was okay. And why don't you ask Sarah to come to, k?"

"…Why?"

"Don't doubt me Ethan. It's for the best this time." Benny's voice was smooth and deep. Ethan shivered and frowned.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I've never been better Ethan. Make sure Sarah is there tonight. _Please_."

"Oh-okay."

"Good boy," he said, patting Ethan's head teasingly. "Tonight's gonna be fun." Ethan shivered again and Benny grinned, his teeth gleaming in the dim hall lights. "You just wait."

…

That night, Benny strolled into Ethan's house, a grim smile on his face.

Part of him knew what he had planned was wrong, but the other part was ecstatic to finally be free, and to be doing what it had wanted to do for so long now.

Ethan may hate him after tonight, but it would be worth it.

Looking, he found Ethan and Sarah sitting on the couch, talking quietly. He saw them and his lips curled up in a sneer. They turned and saw him.

"Benny, Ethan tells me you've been acting funny all day. We think you might need help." He laughed at her fake concern and waved his hand. They heard locks click and slide all around the house. Shrugging out of his jacket, he looked at them, his eyes sparkling with malice.

"Oh no Sarah. Tonight, you will be one that needs help. Not me." She stood in front of Ethan in a protective stance and Benny doubled over laughing. "You stupid vampire bitch. I'd never hurt Ethan. Although," he said, eyes meeting the disbelieving ones of his friend, "You are going to hate me after tonight. For that, I am sorry." With a quick flick of his wrist, Ethan was forced across the room and bound to the wall by tight, thick restraints. He struggled for only a moment before he stopped, eyes meeting Benny's.

"Why?"

"That will be answered shortly my friend," he said, waving both hands at Sarah, who fell flat on her back as restraints came up to bind her to the floor.

She couldn't get out of them.

"What the hell?" she hissed through her fangs. He just laughed and stood over her.

"I hate you," he said simply. "You took Ethan away. He was _my _best friend. But then you came along, all pretty and perfect, and then it was all about _you_. Well, not anymore." A large wooden stake appeared in his hands then. "I'm ending this now."

"Benny don't!" Ethan cried out. He saw Benny still before turning to him; his eyes were black as he stared at him.

"Why shouldn't I? She's been nothing but trouble for us! If it wasn't for her and her stupid vampire self we would have stayed normal teenagers! None of this crap would have FUCKING HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T FOR HER! And now, she has to pay."

"Benny please! I love her!"

"It's always been about her! SARAH THIS, SARAH THAT! WELL NOW, SARAH FINALLY GETS TO FUCKING DIE!" he screamed, shoving the stake into her chest, into her heart. Sarah screamed as pain consumed her. Tears streamed down her face as the stake pierced her completely through, pinning her to the ground. Her restraints were gone now. She twitched as her body tried to heal around the stake with no success.

Benny turned to Ethan, who was crying at Sarah's twitching form; her eyes were still opened though, and they met Ethan's.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and Benny stopped and looked at her. "I didn't mean…for it to…turn out….like this."

"Your lies don't work on me anymore demon," is all he said before turning to Ethan, who wouldn't look at him. He gripped Ethan's face and growled. "Look at me!" Ethan reluctantly met his eyes; there was no remorse in the black orbs. "You're really crying for her? How pathetic. Don't you know she never loved you the way you loved her? She didn't care about anything but herself."

"She saved me-"

"Because she didn't want to fuckin' go with Jesse."

"She's helped us countless times-"

"YOU STILL FUCKIN' DEFEND HER!" he said, gripping Ethan's face tighter, making Ethan whimper.

"What's happened to you?"

"I came to my fuckin' senses," he said, his hand going to Ethan's throat. "I've always admired you Ethan. Your ability to come up with ideas on the fly, your independence. But that was the old Ethan. When she came around, you changed. You left me. What kind of best friend does that? I'll tell you what kind; not a good one. I don't even consider us best friends anymore. You're a jackass. I hope you suffer for her loss, like I suffered with yours."

"Benny, please, heal her. I need her."

"And it's still all about her! Are you not listening to a word I've said? I NEED YOU ETHAN! But you don't care! You never FUCKING have, have you? I hate you as much as I hate her. And I don't want to hate you. But you've given me no choice. Maybe if I knock you out you'll come to your senses."

"Benny, you've always been my best friend," Ethan said softly as the hand around his throat tightened. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend to you. If you heal her, I promise to make it up to you."

"Your lies don't work anymore Ethan. I hope you feel the pain I've been feeling for a year now." With that, he smacked Ethan's head against the wall hard enough for the darker-haired teen to black out. "I'm sorry Ethan," he whispered before turning and fleeing the house into the woods behind it.

…

Grandma Weir entered the silent Morgan house, tears already in her eyes as she saw the still-twitching figure of Sarah on the floor and the blacked-out Ethan bound to the wall. Shaking her head, she went to him first. Freeing him, he crumpled into her arms. She pulled out a vial and opened it, waving it under his nose. His eyes fluttered open as he took a deep breath.

"Grandma? Wh-what happened?"

"Benny-" She started, only for Ethan to jump out of her arms and over to Sarah.

"Sarah, can you hear me? Sarah? Sarah!"

"Ethan!" Grandma said harshly, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him up. "Forget about her for a moment. Benny _needs_ you."

"No he doesn't," Ethan said sadly as she let go of his ear. "He hates me."

"Maybe so, but he still needs you. It's worn off by now."

"What has?"

"There comes a time in each young spellmasters life that this happens. We call it the Darkness. We can't stop it, and there's no controlling it. We have to just let it get out of our systems by doing the things we wish we could always do. Once we do, we begin to realize what we've done and flee. I need you to help me find him."

"What did you do?" she closed her eyes at Ethan's question and shook her head.

"Something terrible that I'd rather not discuss," she said, standing up.

"He killed Sarah."

"No, he didn't," she said, moving to the twitching vampire. "Wounded, yes, but not killed. He only wished he had, but a part of him remained true to himself; he wouldn't that. She'll be okay. I can take care of her."

"Oh thank God," Ethan said, sinking to his knees next to Sarah.

"Ethan… Please help me find Benny. He wasn't himself tonight. You need to understand him."

"No, he was. And it was my fault." She frowned as he stood up. "Let's go find him.

…

Benny was curled up in the woods, tears running down his cheeks.

He had come to his senses hours ago, and had collapsed as he remembered what he had done.

How could he hurt them like that? Sobbing into his knees, he shook and trembled.

"Benny!" he heard a familiar voice call out. "Benny, I know you're in here somewhere! It'd help me a lot if I knew _where_ though."

How could he be here? How did he know where to find him? Sobbing again, he just curled up tighter and buried his head in his arms.

"Benny?" the voice was closer now, but Benny still didn't look up. "Come on B, I know you hear me." Benny felt something warm and soft wrap around him but he still didn't look. "I know what happened back there. Your grandma explained it all. And I know you would never really hurt me… or Sarah." Benny shivered and pulled what he now realized as a blanket tighter around his shoulders. "I know I haven't been a good friend to you lately B, and I'm sorry for that. Please, let me make it up to you. Come home."

"Is Sarah dead?" he asked, not looking at Ethan still.

"No. She was wounded pretty badly, but Grandma said she could heal her. And break the enchantment she put on me."

"Enchantment?"

"Apparently it's a vampire ability Sarah got from Jesse. That's why I've been so infatuated with her. Grandma is gonna make it all better. Everything's gonna be okay B. I promise."

"You're not mad?" Benny asked, now meeting Ethan's eyes, which showed nothing but kindness.

"No. Because I know you couldn't control it. Now come on, it's cold out here. Let's get you home." Benny smiled and grabbed Ethan's outstretched hand to help him up.

"Is it all gonna really be okay now?"

"Yeah, it is."

…

**So, what did ya'll think? **

**Let me know (please don't be too harsh though, I'm fragile xD)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
